This is part of a collaborative research program that fosters interactions between physicists, mathematicians, engineers, computer scientists, health informatics specialists and neuroscientists and lead to the design and implementation of "novel technological solutions to particular neuroscience questions. In their most general form, the neuroscience questions central to this grant may be formulated as follows: How can we identify, extract, quantify, classify and index biologically significant patterns from surface EEG recordings or from SPECT, PET and functional MRI (fMRI) data sets? Do these patterns yield insights into the functional organization of the brain, or provide quantitative descriptors of cognitive or disease states? Our basic hypothesis is that quantitative descriptions of spatial and temporal covariance patterns derived from SPECT, PET, EEG and fMRI data provide biologically relevant measures of functional connectivity in the brain. During the last year, we have collected and analyzed data on a common finger movement paradigm using 4 Tesla fMRI and PET.